When life gives you lemonsREAD THEM!
by Tashimaru1
Summary: not for under 18s to read! Well, at least this first chapter so far! I dont own inuyasha except for in my dreams where i rule everyone and everything!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome fell to the ground, unable to get back up. She closed her eyes as she awaited fangs to pierce her throat and death to claim her. It never came. She peeked her eyes open to see him sniffing at her curiously. He let out a growl and she closed her eyes again, waiting for him to strike. Instead, she felt him lick cautiously at her neck. She shuddered from the pleasure that coursed through her from his touch. He growled in satisfaction as he then bit her neck, leaving fang marks on her. She cried out. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure as he bit her. He started to growl again. "Mine..." she heard him say through his growls. Kagome shuddered in arousal as she felt his hardness on her back. He pushed her forward to where she was now on her elbows and her ass was in the air as he slid himself down to her entrance. With one hard and powerful thrust, he had broken her barrier. He thrusted in and out of her as she whimpered and moaned beneath him. Her whimpers made him growl in satisfaction. He leaned down by her ears as his thrusts got more powerful. "Who do you belong to, bitch?" He growled at her as she continued to whimper beneath him. "I...inuya...sha..." she made to gasp out as he kept hitting her sweet spot. She felt like she was so close. He growled at her again. "Louder bitch." He picked up speed and power even more as he bit down on her neck. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as she finally orgasmed beneath him. He kept biting her neck as he released inside her, completely claiming her as his mate. Kagome shuddered beneath him as he made sure she took all of his seed into her womb. With one last hard thrust, he pulled out of her, laying her down beside him. "Mine." He growled again as he looked her over. Kagome wondered if he would remember this when he returned to normal. She also wondered why he had transformed in the first place. She sighed as she drifted off to sleep with inuyasha nuzzling at her mate mark. Inuyasha got up and walked away after she had fallen asleep.

When kagome woke up, she couldn't find inuyasha anywhere. She sighed and got up, cleaning herself in the hot springs and grabbing some warm clothes. She had a sweater and some pants, for she was starting to get cold. She made her way back to camp to find the others were already awake and starting to pack. Sango looked up at her and frowned in confusion. "Kagome? Did you stay at the hotsprings all night? Or did you just go again this morning?" "Just went again this morning!" Kagome answered quickly. "Come on lets go already!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to walk away. Kagome sighed. Apparently he didn't remember anything from when he was fully demon. Maybe it was better that he didn't know for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sighed as they walked to the north, searching for jewel shards. Sango kept throwing her suspicious glances as they walked. Sango could tell something had happened to her and she was determined to find out what. Kagome kept rubbing her neck and her hip as she walked. As miroku walked beside her, he tried to be good, he really did, but kagomes curves just looked so inviting. His hand twitched in anticipation as he reached over and rubbed her ass. Instead of the scream of aggravation and the slap he was expecting, kagome grabbed her hip and neck simultaneously as she screamed in pain. Inuyasha snarled at miroku in warning as he pulled kagome into his arms. "Kagome! Are you okay?!" Inuyasha snarled as he shot a death glare at miroku. Sango got hirakotsu out and hit miroku over the head to relieve her irritation with him. Kagome panted as the pain finally faded. She felt like a hot knife had cut into her hip the moment miroku touched her. The mark on her neck was still throbbing as if angry. Miroku stood up, rubbing his head and looking at kagome in apology and concern. "Im so sorry kagome i didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" He asked her as he started to approach her. "Stay away from her!" Inuyasha snarled at him. As inuyasha spoke, kagome fell hard to the ground as if her legs had given out. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out in concern as he picked her up off the ground. Kagome was in shock. She couldn't feel her legs suddenly, and she just fell. But it had only happened when...no it couldn't be. It was impossible. She shook her head in denial as she got out of inuyashas arms. "Inuyasha...can i go to the hotsprings please? I need to make sure im alright." Inuyasha nodded reluctantly. "Fine. We'll stay here for the-" he paused as kagomes legs gave out once again. He sighed and helped her back up. Kagome muttered a thank you and took off for the hotsprings before inuyasha could stop her.

Kagome looked down at her hip in horror. Where the shikon jewel had been ripped from her hip, now there was a blood red pulsing tattoo that spelled out inuyashas name. She prodded it carefully, expecting the pain from before, but it remained calm. She was definitely worried now. Was this part of being inuyashas mate? She realized in horror why she had been losing feeling in her legs. Apparently the tattoo had bonded her to inuyasha and she now had her own subjugation word since the bond apparently made them equal as mates. Her eyes twitched in irritation. Why did it have to be "stay"? She sighed as she looked at her mating mark. It was just as red as her hip. She supposed that inuyashas demon mark did not want another male touching what belonged to him. Apparently his demon side had claimed her even more than she thought. How the hell could she tell inuyasha?


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome returned to the others a short while later. Inuyasha turned to her as she approached. "Everything okay?" He asked her. "Everything is fine inuyasha. Lets keep going." She answered as she took the lead. Her hand went absently to her hip once again as she rubbed it. As inuyasha walked up to her and put her on his back, her tattoo finally stopped hurting and a warm, comfortable feeling spread through it. She sighed in relief and laid her head down on his shoulder, breathing in the scent from his neck. Inuyasha blushed at the touch of her lips at his throat. Miroku was smirking at him knowingly and inuyasha growled at him. Kagome felt his irritation go through the tattoo and it gave an uncomfortable twinge. She whimpered and pressed her face further against his throat as if instinctively looking for his protection and comfort. He growled soothingly at her in response as his instincts told him to do. Kagome sighed and relaxed again, still buried in his throat. His whole face was red now as he realized how natural it felt to treat her like his mate. His demon side was being more possessive and protective of her than usual.

Kagome felt herself drifting off to sleep as inuyashas scent comforted her like only a mates could. She wondered how mad inuyasha would be when he found out about them being mates. For the moment though, she felt how comfortable and happy he was with her and that made her smile against his throat as she finally drifted off. Inuyasha couldn't believe how happy just holding kagome made him. It just felt natural to hold her against him. He felt how much his desire to keep her safe and happy had grown, and he smiled to himself. He just hoped she felt as happy with him. He glanced at her face as she slept and wondered what she was dreaming about. He felt her smile against his throat and he heard her sigh. "Inuyasha..." he heard her say through her sigh. He blushed again. Miroku chuckled at inuyashas embarrassment. "Looks like inuyasha has someone being extra affectionate today." Inuyasha feh'd at him and kept walking. "You know, its a shame." Miroku muttered to sango, making sure inuyasha could still hear him, "if he doesn't tell kagome how he feels soon, kouga might take kagome for himself." Inuyasha snarled as he fought his demon side for control. Kagome awoke with a start, feeling pain in her hip once again as it throbbed in pure anger. She gasped out in pain as she slipped and started to fall. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground, still fighting for control. His eyes were slowly turning back to gold the longer kagome looked at him. She stroked his cheek consolingly while whining softly. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but something told her it was the right way to calm him down. Inuyasha calmed down at her touch and soft whines. He breathed in her scent deeply and his eyes completely turned back to normal. Kagome sighed in relief. Miroku looked apologetic and confused. "Im sorry inuyasha i didn't think you would react that way." Inuyasha sighed still breathing in kagomes comforting scent. "Neither did i." Kagome turned to the others. "Lets just continue on, shall we?" She asked as inuyasha put her back on his back.


	4. Chapter 4

They traveled for four more weeks with no luck on any jewel shards yet. Kagome still had not told inuyasha about them being mates. Everytime inuyasha would get angry or irritated, her tattoo would respond painfully. As long as he was calm, so was the tattoo. She had to keep from screaming out 'sit' everytime he said 'stay' without realizing what she was going through. Kagome held in her anger as she fell for the fifth time that day. Sango helped her up and looked at her in concern. "Are you okay kagome? You keep falling an awful lot today." Kagome sighed. "Im fine sango. Just clumsy i guess." Shippo poked his head out from Kagomes pack. "Can we take a break and go take a bath kagome?" Kagome smiled at him. "Of course shippo. Lets go." "Yay!" Shippo cheered as he lead the way. "No peeking miroku!" Kagome called out as she followed shippo. Miroku sighed. "You know inuyasha, she didn't tell YOU not to peek..." sango whapped him with hirakotsu in irritation. "Stop houshi-sama. Something is wrong with kagome and you know it." Miroku sighed in concern and nodded. "Yes. Everytime she falls, i sense a demonic presence within her." "And you're just NOW telling us this?" Inuyasha growled. "What if it is controlling her or hurting her?" Miroku frowned at him. "If it was like that, i would have told you immediately. The presence is protective of her. It is familiar to me, but i cant place it. She is always rubbing her hip when she thinks we aren't looking. Right where the shikon jewel was ripped from her hip. I have tried to ask her about it, but she becomes flustered and very evasive. I cant get her to talk about it." Inuyasha sighed in concern. What the hell was kagome hiding, and why wouldn't she talk to him about it? Didn't she know he would always protect her no matter what?

Kagome sighed as she and shippo swam in the hotsprings. She felt like she was forgetting something, but she didn't know what it was. She shrugged to herself and relaxed in the water. She closed her eyes for a moment before bolting upright and leaping out of the water, running to her backpack, searching for the things she had forgotten. Her body began to shake as she stared at her bag and counted backwards. One, two three, four, five...five days...it still wasn't here yet. It was always here on time. Unless...She dove back into her bag, grabbing the item her mom had placed in there as a joke. Well it seemed the joke was on her now... "ill be right back shippo!" Kagome shouted as she ran a short way away and used it. She placed it on the ground and paced back and forth. This object now had the power to change her life forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome returned to the hotsprings and got dressed. Shippo got out and dressed, looking at her in concern. "Is everything okay kagome?" He asked her as he saw her hands shaking. "Yeah. Everything's fine shippo." She answered quickly. "Lets return to the others so that we can keep going." Shippo nodded, still not believing her and decided to talk to inuyasha when kagome went to sleep. They returned to the others and shippo hopped up onto her shoulder as she walked after the others. Inuyasha kept glancing back at her once in a while and her tattoo let her feel his concern for her. She sighed deeply. What was she going to do?

That night, they made camp. Kagome curled up into her sleeping bag and shippo ran up to inuyashas tree, jumping on top of him. He grunted in suprise and was about to growl at him to get down until he saw the look on shippos face. "What's wrong shippo?" He asked warily. Shippo hesitated for a moment, afraid to make kagome angry at him. "Im worried about kagome. She was acting weird at the hotsprings." "Weird how?" Inuyasha asked as his concern rose. "Well she lept up and left in the middle of her bath and she's never done that before. And when she got up i saw her hip was bleeding it was all red and everything. When she came back she didn't even finish her bath she just got dressed and her hands were shaking really bad." Shippo muttered quietly. Inuyasha sighed in concern. Kagome was definitely hiding something from them and he was determined to find out what.

The next morning kagome awoke and inuyasha walked over to her. "Kagome let me see your hip." He told her. "My hip is fine inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha started to growl softly. "Kagome if you won't show me your hip i will make you show me your hip." He said as he reached for her. Kagome leaned back from him. "Kagome stay sti-" he paused as kagomes legs gave out once again. He looked down at her in dawning comprehension. Kagome blanched as she thought, 'oh kami please don't let him figure it out!' Inuyasha spoke his next words deliberately. "You know, if you're having problems kagome we should really STAY here..." "SIT!" Kagome screamed out as her legs gave out once again. With a boom, inuyasha landed on the ground next to her. He looked up at her, a smirk on his face. Kagome leaned back from him fearfully. Sango sat next to her and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome is this why you've been falling all the time?" Kagome sighed and nodded. "I..i dont know why it happens..." she lied desperately, "it just does when inuyasha says 'stay'." "Who cares why?" He kept smirking at her. "Now if she sits me, i can do it back!" Miroku sighed, his eye twitching as he rubbed his temples. "You dont want to know why you can subjugate kagome?" Inuyasha thought for a moment before replying with a grin on his face. "Nope." Kagome sighed in relief quietly. Inuyasha finally stood up as the spell wore off, and held out his hand to kagome, helping her up. "Now be good kagome or ill have to say it!" Kagomes eye twitched in irritation. "Always wanted to say that, huh?" "Yep." Inuyasha grinned at her as he kissed her on the lips before putting her on his back and walking onwards. His brain finally caught up and he realized he had just kissed kagome. He froze in shock for a moment. When had it felt so natural to kiss her like that? He glanced back at her face that was once again buried in his neck. He felt like he wanted to kiss her like that again. He smirked to himself. Maybe her new subjugation could be useful to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**this is my only warning! There are probably going to be lots of lemons in this story so read at your own risk! Yes i know im a pervert, i would give miroku a run for his money. Im waaay worse. Enjoy!**

Kagome sighed as she walked behind inuyasha. Inuyasha had been downright giddy to find out he could send her to the ground with a word as well, but strangely he hadn't used it much yet. She wondered why. Little did she know, he had a plan for it. Kagome suddenly stopped as she felt strange. Realizing what was about to happen, she ran for it, coming to a stop off the road as she kneeled over a bush and started losing her breakfast. Sango was about to go help her hold her hair, but inuyasha beat her there. He rubbed kagomes back and held her hair for her until she was done. Kagome finally stopped after a moment and got out a towel to wipe her face. "Thank you inuyasha." She muttered weakly as she continued shaking. Inuyasha picked her up and put her on his back carefully, worried about her. After about five minutes, kagome seemed to be fine. She fell asleep on his shoulder again. Inuyasha looked back at the others. "Will you guys be okay for a bit? I want to talk to kagome alone for a bit." The others nodded and he took off with kagome further into the forest.

Kagome woke up and saw she and inuyasha were alone in the forest. "Inuyasha?" She asked warily, "whats going on? Where is everyone?" Inuyasha smiled at her as he set her down on the ground. "I thought you and i should be alone to talk." Kagome started to get nervous. "Um...about what?" She asked, wondering why he was smirking at her like that. "Oh, you know...stuff.." he said evading her question. He stood in front of her, looking into her eyes, still smirking as he continued. "Mostly wanted to brag about how i can send you to the ground by saying Stay." Kagome shrieked as her legs gave out and she fell on top of inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled up at her, his eyes filled with laughter as she glared at him. Suddenly he leaned forward and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a deep kiss. Kagomes eyes widened for a moment before she sank into his kiss, it had been far too long since he had touched her. She wondered if a part of him other than his demon side knew that she was his mate. Kagome whined longingly against his lips. She grinded up against him and his eyes widened in shock. When had kagome gotten this forceful? He moaned as the feeling of her on top of him felt so good, and also so familiar...Kagomes whining got more desperate as he got hard underneath her. Four weeks was way too long. She thought to herself as she made the kiss deeper and harder. "Inuyasha..." Kagome moaned against his lips. "Please...its been so long...mate me again...please.. " inuyasha looked up at her in shock. "Again?" Kagome whimpered as she rubbed herself against his hardness. "Yes...please..." inuyasha was about to ask her why he couldn't remember the first time, but what she did next made any coherent thought go out the window. She sat up and removed her shirt and bra, then took off her pants and panties. He saw the mating mark on her neck and his name tattoed on her hip and he realized what had happened. His demon side had taken kagome as their mate. He wondered if kagome had been forced into it, and why she hadnt told him. Kagome untied his shirt and pants, still rubbing up against him. He knew he should stop her and talk to her, but she just felt so good. Kagome took his manhood out of his pants finally and she let her now uncovered womanhood rub against it teasingly. She then lowered herself down and took him into her mouth. His head went back automatically in pleasure as he moaned her name. Kagome finally stopped and went back up to place him against her womanhood again. Inuyasha could feel her throbbing in want. His hips automatically lifted to meet her as she lowered onto him. She felt so good and so familiar, he felt like he was in heaven. Kagome started to rhythmically move her womanhood up and down his shaft. Kagomes whimpers got more desperate as he started to thrust back. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, he needed to go faster, deeper and harder inside her. He flipped her onto her back and raised her hips and legs so he could enter her better. Her knees were now by her shoulders, but she seemed to like it. Inuyasha started to pant and growl as he grabbed her ass and pulled her harder into him, holding her in place as he thrusted with all his might. Kagome started to feel herself getting close, her whines and whimpers uncontrollable now. "I...inuyasha..." she gasped out in pleasure as he kept pounding into her desperately. Inuyasha panted harder as he felt close to his release. As inuyasha thrusted into her one last time, she came with him as he gasped out her name. "K...Kagome..." "ah! Inuyasha!" She cried out as she came. Their breathing started to return to normal and inuyasha looked down at her with a smirk but also a worried look in his eyes. "Can we talk now?" Kagome pulled him down and whispered in his ear. "Not yet inuyasha. I have four weeks to make up for of not being able to fuck you. Now...fuck your bitch inuyasha." Inuyasha moaned and sighed as her words did the trick to arouse him again. He captured her lips in a kiss as she pulled him into her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha ran his fingers through kagomes hair as he looked down at her from where he was propped up on his elbow. She looked deliciously spent. It had taken ten more completions to satisfy them both for the moment. Kagome smiled up at him. He sighed and asked her. "So...ready to talk?" Kagome sighed and nodded. "Where do you want me to start?" "Well...how about when was the first time?" Kagome sighed. "Four weeks ago. You had turned demon, im not sure why, but you were chasing me. I thought you were going to attack me, but instead, you sniffed at me and bit my neck before you mated me." "Did i hurt you?" He asked her in concern. She smiled. "No. I enjoyed it a lot. I just didn't know how to tell you. Your demon side was very protective of me and very affectionate when you were done. I just didn't know if you wanted to be my mate." Inuyasha frowned down at her. "Why wouldn't I want to be your mate?" He asked in confusion. "Because...i thought you were going to go with kikyo when she returned to the afterlife." Kagome muttered. "And...i dont know...i guess it just felt good to feel like you would rather be with me." Inuyasha sighed and smiled at her. "Im not going with her kagome. I told her a long time ago I would be with you. I used to think i loved her all those years ago...but that was before i met you. I know that i love you with all of my heart and i want to be with you as long as you will have me." Kagome smiled and kissed him as she relaxed. She looked at him suddenly. "Inuyasha...there's something else i need to tell you..." she started to say, but paused, shrieking and hiding under him. Inuyasha looked up and sighed. "You perverts. I told you we were going to be gone for a bit." "That was five hours ago!" Sango shouted out around mirokus hand over her eyes. "Count yourself lucky we left shippo back at camp!" Miroku had a full blown perverted smirk on his face and looked like he was having the best day of his life. "Why hello lady kagome!" He said, trying to see her face, "are you having fun down there?" "Shut up miroku!" She shouted back, hiding herself under inuyasha more. "Okay will you guys quit staring at my naked ass so we can get dressed?" Inuyasha shouted, a smirk still on his face. Miroku adopted his innocent tone. "Why inuyasha, we would never. We were just worried for your and lady kagomes safety. Although it looks like you took good care of her..." sango groaned. "If i could see to hit you i would miroku. Lead us back to camp!" Miroku sighed in dissapointment and led sango away, his hand still over her face. "You ruin all my fun sango." "Good. Then im doing something right with my life." They heard her say as they dissapeared into the forest. Inuyasha sighed and helped kagome up, handing her his shirt. "Sorry about your clothes..." he motioned to the shreds of fabric next to them on the ground. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" Kagome shook her head as she got dressed. "It can wait. Lets get back to camp so we can go."


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha and kagome returned to the others a short while later. Kagome still had a blush on her face as she avoided the other's eyes. Shippo looked back and forth between the two pairs of adults in confusion. Why was miroku and inuyasha smirking and why were sango and kagome blushing? He shrugged and jumped up onto kagomes shoulder. Inuyasha pulled kagome up against his side, kissing her on the lips as they began walking onwards. Shippo frowned in confusion. Why was inuyasha being so affectionate with kagome? Shippo took a careful sniff of kagomes scent. She didn't smell like she usually did. He wrinkled his nose. He could smell inuyasha all over her as well. He sighed. Well it was bound to happen sooner or later he supposed. He just hoped inuyasha would take care of the woman he had come to think of as his mother. He crawled down onto her belly under inuyashas shirt, and she held him up with her hands, patting his head absently. The weird scent was stronger here. He thought to himself as he dozed off.

Inuyasha looked sideways at kagome, his heart jumping for a moment as he imagined kagome running her hands over a rounded belly without shippos help. He hoped that day would be a long way away though, he didn't want to put her or a pup in danger from naraku any more than they already were. He pulled her closer and kissed her again, just enjoying the feel of her lips on his.

Kagome sighed as she rubbed shippos back through inuyashas shirt she was wearing. She had come to think of shippo as her own child. She smiled to herself as she thought of the not too distant future ahead, when her belly would start to round on its own. She frowned suddenly, looking at inuyasha. Would he be happy? Or would he be upset and worried? She sighed half-heartedly. Why did it have to be so difficult?

Sango sighed as she saw the way inuyasha and kagome looked at each other. Inuyasha was gazing at kagome as if she was his entire world. Sango wished miroku would look at her like that. Little did she know, he had been looking at her like that for a long time. Miroku sighed as he glanced away from sango once again. Why couldn't he tell her how he felt about her? And even if he did, would she ever see him as more than just a pervert? He glanced over at kagome and inuyasha who were still smiling at each other as they walked, kagome pressed up to inuyashas side possesively. That was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to say that sango was his and only his, and that he was hers. He smiled to himself as he saw the shippo lump under inuyashas shirt kagome was wearing, wondering what inuyasha would do if kagome got pregnant. Probably be freaking out and be unbearably protective. He thought to himself as he watched them. He couldn't believe that inuyasha would be anything other than a good father.

Inuyasha saw kagome was getting tired, so he motioned to the others to start making camp for the night. Kagome yawned and sat shippo down on her sleeping bag, heading to take a bath in the nearby river. She approached the water, and was about to undress, when she sensed a familiar presence headed towards her. She turned as it reached her, and she could feel the rage emanating off of it. She cried out in pain and fear as claws dug into her skin. "What the fuck did he do to you?" She heard him growl out. Kagome tried to escape, calling out for her mate desperately. "INUYASHA!"


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha lept up as he smelled kagomes blood and heard her scream. He ran as fast as he could to the river, the others right behind him. He came to a stop, shaking in rage and fear at the scene that met his eyes. Kagome was laying in a bloody heap on the ground, kougas claws dripping with her blood. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to go kill him now, but he knew that if he didn't check on his mate first, he would go crazy. Miroku and sango fought to keep kouga away as inuyasha ran to Kagome. She was curled up into herself, shaking. Inuyasha placed a hand on her tenderly, trying to see what damage had been done to her. Kagome whimpered as pain lanced through her body. She didn't want to move, but she knew that the bleeding needed to be stopped. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely, "what the hell happened? Why did he attack you?" Kagome whimpered again as she tried to lift her arm. "I...i told him something and...and he just started attacking..." "told him what?" Inuyasha asked in concern. Kagome gasped and whimpered as she tried to move her arm out of the way again. She finally got it to rest on her side as she revealed where the blood was coming from. His eyes widened in fear, anger, and shock as he saw the slash marks on her belly, which was just barely beginning to round noticeably. "I...i told him...i was...pregnant...with your pup." Kagome gasped out as the pain overtook her again. Inuyashas heart froze, and he started to lose control. His demon side was screaming at him to kill the wolf for hurting his mate and unborn pup. He started to snarl as his control gave out. His red eyes met hers as he growled out, "pup...hurt?" Kagomes eyes filled with tears as she nodded, not trusting her voice. She swallowed as she answered back, "pup hurt bad." Inuyashas snarls increased as he stood up, facing the fight still going on across from them. He started walking towards them. Sango and miroku saw him coming their way, and stepped aside, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his revenge. Sango ran to kagome, tearing off a piece of her kimono as she went, trying to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha lept at kouga with a snarl, both of their weapons forgotten as they tried to cause each other as much pain as possible. Inuyasha grabbed kougas arm with his teeth, flinging him into a tree, and kouga lept back up, snapping at inuyashas throat with his fangs, going for a killing blow. Inuyasha grabbed him before he could reach his throat, throwing him down on the ground, and started punching every inch of him he could reach. With one final punch to his face, kouga was knocked out. Inuyasha was about to throw him again, but paused as he heard his mate whimper in pain. His instincts told him she was top priority at the moment. He snarled at kougas body one last time as he turned back to his mate. Sango and miroku were sitting beside her, trying to help her stop the bleeding. Her breathing had become ragged and her eyes were glassy looking as she looked up at him approaching. "I...inuyasha..." she whispered as he came closer, "i love you..." Inuyashas eyes faded back to gold as he placed his hand on her cheek. "Kagome...youre going to be fine..." he choked out as his eyes filled with tears. Kagome smiled softly at him. "Inuyasha...i knew i was going to die before you even got here...im...just glad...i got to see you...one last time..im so sorry koishii..." she took in another deep rattling breath as her breathing began to get more rapid and desperate. "I...just wish...we could have met our child..." sango started to sob and miroku started to give kagome her last rites to go into the afterlife. Kagome raised her hand and caressed inuyashas cheek consolingly. He saw her breathing slow down as her hand dropped from his cheek. "I love you...so much..inu...yash..a" she breathed out as the life in her eyes faded.


	10. Ugh

**man sorry guys that last chapter made me bawl like a little bitch! Next chapter coming as soon as i can see again!**

 **Love, lady tashimaru**


	11. Chapter 10

Inuyasha stared down at kagomes lifeless body in horror. Why hadn't he gotten here sooner? A deep unending sorrow crashed into him, as, with shaking hands, he caressed the spot where his unborn pup had once lived. Sango bowed her head over kagomes head, crying into her hair as miroku silently cried next to her, pulling her up into a hug. "No." Inuyasha suddenly said, shaking in denial. "No. Im not letting her go!" He shouted out as he tenderly lifted her into his arms, bridal style. He started to run to the only place he had any hope left.

Inuyasha arrived at the only place he could think to go, and banged on the door. "Open up! Its me!" The castle doors slowly opened and he stepped inside, looking around. The person he was looking for was facing away from him, staring out a window. "I knew you would come here eventually inuyasha." He stated emotionlessly, still staring out the window, "but why should i even try to help you?" "God damn it, sesshomaru, you are supposed to be my god damned brother! We're the only family we have left, and if you have ever loved me at all, then please! Help my mate and pup!" Inuyasha cried out through his tears. Sesshomaru finally faced him, staring at him blankly for a moment. He finally walked over to him, drawing out tesseiga, and looking over the lifeless form in inuyashas arms. He saw the imps trying to take her soul as well as the soul of the child, and dispatched them with one swing. He turned away, pausing as he looked back over his shoulder at inuyasha. "...i have always loved you inuyasha...even if i dont like to admit it..." he started to walk away, pausing for a moment as he heard inuyasha speak. "Thank you sesshomaru...i love you too, you know..." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely as he watched kagome for any signs of life.

Kagome was in a tunnel, a bright light at the end. She looked at it curiously. It looked so inviting. She started to head towards it, but paused as a voice floated to her. "Kagome...please, come back to me.. " she heard the voice say. She had heard this voice before, but where? Her memory returned to her the longer she thought about the voice. Wasnt this...? "Inuyasha?" She whispered as she looked around. The light was calling her again, but so was the voice. She finally stepped away from the light and headed into the darkness, heading towards the voice of her mate.

Kagomes eyes fluttered open and she realized she was being carried in strong familiar arms. She tried to feel if she was in any pain, but felt none. Her wounds seemed to have disappeared. She glanced up and saw inuyashas face swim in and out of focus. She could tell he had been crying. She wanted to tell him she was okay, but she couldn't find the strength to speak.

Inuyasha walked on, hoping that he had gotten them to sesshomaru in time to save them. He sighed, just wanting to look into her eyes and see her looking back at him once again. He glanced down and his heart stopped for a moment. Kagome was looking up at him, still very weak looking, but alive. He stopped walking, lifting her up and kissing her on the lips desperately. "Kagome!" He cried out as he released her lips reluctantly, pulling her into a hug. "Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again!" He said as kagome smiled faintly into his throat. "I love you too koishii.." she whispered hoarsely.


End file.
